Danny's Double
by Morphixgirl
Summary: Danny's got company in the phantom fights and Sam's getting jealous of the new girl in school. Is the new phantom a friend and will Danny find out who they are?
1. A New Phantom in Town

_** Hi Everybody I'm new to writing fanfiction so feel free to give advice! I will try to update this as much as possible but I have a super hectic schedule and it might be hard to do anyways Feel free to correct me at times I need help. Also Phantom Phreeze I spelled with ph on purpose.**_

* * *

**A new phantom in town**

Crap! He was going to be late meeting Sam and Tucker again! Danny rushed down the stairs grabbing a piece of Fenton toast before rushing out of the house. He jumped and changed into a phantom in midair, flying as fast as he could to the school. Danny landed a block away and changed back to his human half. He dashed the last block to school.

He walked over and met Sam Manson and Tucker Foley; They were his best friends and two the four people who knew about him. The other two being his cousin Dani or Danielle Phantom and his sister Jaz.

"Hey guys anything new?", "Ghost related no, but there is word there's a new student." Tucker grinned when Sam mentioned the new kid. "I heard it's a girl!" Tucker was constantly hitting on girls no matter who they were. Sam rolled her eyes. Just as Sam was about to say something Danny's ghost sense went off. "Sorry guys, duty calls." He dodged behind the tree and changed into his ghost half and rushed at this larger ghost. This one may have been larger then some but Dannny was confident he would handle it no problem.

Everyone had stopped screaming and cheered. "Want some help shedding those extra pounds?" Danny shot a ecto-ray at the ghost as he spoke. The rays hit the ghost barely leaving a mark! What was this ghost, Danny wondered, his ecto-rays had been getting stronger and yet it barely hurt this ghost. The large creator groaned and then roared. It stomped towards Danny who was shooting Ecto-rays at the Ghost as fast as he could. Danny was slowing down, Ecto-rays didn't take much but after launching hundreds in a matter of miutes it was taking its toll, the ghost swatted most of Danny's shots away like annoying flies. Finally Danny gave up on that and built up the cold inside till it had no where to go but out. Danny released his Phantom Phreeze out of both hands successfully freezing the ghost solid.

The crowd cheered and Sam threw him the Fenton Thermos. When Danny whipped around to suck the ghost in he went flying across the street, courtesy of the freshly melted ghost. He hit the wall so hard he started to change back to human but he managed to use what was left of his energy to keep in phantom form. Sam and Tucker ran towards Danny as he plummeted out of the sky gaining speed. Suddenly something flew past Tucker and Sam hurtling towards Danny. The two stopped thinking it was another attack then realized it was a phantom! The slim, female phantom caught Danny Just before he hit the ground then flew over and layed him at Sam and Tucker's feet. They stared in shock as She flew off racing towards the ghost.

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny into some bushes just as he gave up on holding his phantom form. Sam turned around and look ed at the phantom. The newcomer flew straight through the ghost at high speed. The only time Sam saw that kind of speed was when Danielle used her ecto-rays in her feet to push her faster. The girl pulled out what loooked more like a normal thermos than a Fenton thermos and sucked the ghost in. She then hovered in the air and looked straight at Sam. Sam took this moment to study her. The girl had a suit similar to Danny's but the top was blue with white detail and an E on the chest, it was long sleeved and stopped above her belly button. Her pants were similar to Danielle's but again they were blue and white. But what stood out the most to her was her eyes and ecto-rays which glowed electric blue unlike Danny's bright green rays and ghost eyes. Then the girl flew off. Danny coughed snapping Sam's attention back to him. She lifted his head as Danny's eyes fluttered open. "She was one freaky phantom", croaked Danny, and he cracked a weak smile. Sam and Tucker sighed with relief.

* * *

_**Thanks for taking the time to read my story reviews are welcome! I will consider others ideas and I don't mind criticism. **_


	2. Rikki Bantom

**_Hey everybody! Yeah Already a new chapter but this might be it for a little while! I promise to update as soon as possible! I have started the rough draft for the third chapter so look forward to that! If you're confused my anything just let me know and I will clear it up!_**

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or associated characters. Only this specific storyline, Rikki, and the "E" phantom._**

* * *

**Rikki Bantom**

"Danny you feeling better?" Tucker was at gym class and Sam and Danny were heading to Literature, Mr. Lancer's class. "Yeah, Relax Sam It doesn't hurt.. much." Sam glared at the phantom boy. "Hi!" Sam and Danny turned around to see who said it. It was a young girl with blonde hair, a blue sweatshirt with short sleeves, and long white sleeves coming out from the sweatshirt. She wore a blue hat and white pants. Danny spoke first, "Hi! You must be the new student! Its nice to meet you. My name is Danny and that's Sam." The girl smiled, "Rikki's the name" She held out her hand and shook Danny's. Sam didn't say a word. She already didn't feel right about this girl.

Rikki, Sam, and Danny walked into class just before the bell rang. "How nice to be graced with you Danny, on time." He emphasized the last two words. "Now please take your seat Danny and Sam. Danny and Sam walked over to their desks in the corner.

Rikki walked up to . "Hi I'm the new student!" She grinned really big and bounced a little as if she was very excited. smiled, he loved school spirit. Rikki please introduce yourself to the class then take an empty seat. She smiled and waved to the class, "Hi my name is Rikki Bantom. Rikki looked at the seat next to Paulina and Star who were beckoning her over. She paused and walked over to the empty seat next to Sam. Paulina's face dropped instantly and Sam couldn't help but snicker. The class went by normal with no ghostly interferences. When the bell rang Danny and Sam started out the door. Rikki rushed after them. "Hey guys can I hang with you? I'm new to town and I kinda already am shunned by Paulina and Star. Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sure if you down talked us enough they would re-accept you." Sam continued walking and Rikki stopped. "But why would I want to be with them if I have to down talk someone to get there?" This time Sam and Danny stopped too. Danny spoke this time. "Because once your at our level, school sucks. Also they're the popular ones not us so most wanna hang with them." Rikki grinned that huge smile that she almost always has on. "I don't care about popularity. I want real friends no matter what their social status." "There ya go Sam she doesn't care." Danny turned back to Rikki. "Wanna hang with us at Nasty Burger?" Her huge grin grew even more. "Yeah! I would love too!" Tucker walked over and grinned, "Hi there! You single?" Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "Back off Tucker."Rikki laughed. "Hi, I'm Rikki, the new girl." Tucker pushed Sam away. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley!" "Hi Tucker." Danny and Sam started walking to Nasty Burger and Tucker and Rikki hurried to catch up.

* * *

**_Remember, any question just ask and I'm am happy to clarify! Have fun with my story but please don't use it without asking!  
I'm happy to get advice I always want to improve my writing and my storylines! Thanks for reading! Update coming as soon as I can!_**

**_Also sorry for the short chapters! I will try to make the next one longer!  
_**


	3. Connection?

******_Hey guys just letting you know I will try to add like two chapters at a time but it may be hard plus I'm making a crossover right now! But I will try to keep updating as fast as possible!_**

**Connection?**

Sam, Tucker, Danny and Ricki sat in a booth at Nasty Burger after school about a week after they first met Rikki. Danny was laughing at a joke when his Danny's ghost sense went off. The smile dropped from Danny's face and looked panicked at Sam. Sam noticed this and looked at Rikki who was looking out the window. Rikki suddenly turned around and looked at the trio. She smiled, "Sorry be right back gotta go to the bathroom." Rikki scooted out of the booth and walked towards the restrooms ignoring people running around screaming. Danny shrugged and hid under the table. Sam and Tucker whistled waiting for Danny. Then Danny flew out from under the table in phantom form. Danny phased outside and looked around. "Beware I am the box ghost!" Danny groaned. Not again this guy was a pain in the butt. Tucker tossed the Fenton thermos to Danny and Danny pointed it at the box ghost. The box ghost started throwing boxes at Danny. Danny dodged them no problem and pointed the thermos at Box ghost again and proceeded to start to suck the ghost in. Box ghost made a final attempt at escaping a threw a large box at Danny. Suddenly Danny heard a girl yell, "LOOK OUT!" Then Danny was hit out of the air by something or someone. "Beware!" the box ghost said one last tie before disappearing. Danny sat up groaning. He had smacked his head when that thing knocked him out of the sky. That thing! He Looked to his right where she was rubbing her head too. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" The younger looking phantom looked annoyed. "I was saving you from that ghost. You could be a little more thankful." Danny snorted. "Oh yeah that cardboard box would definitely hurt more than you slamming me into the ground." She looked confused. "He was a ghost why would he throw a normal cardboard box at you!? It was probably ghost enhanced." Danny smacked his forehead. "He was the box-ghost. He doesn't enhance stuff. He just throws boxes at you. NORMAL boxes." Danny stood up touching the welt on his head lightly. "Listen I don't know who you are or why you're here but Yesterday you seemed pretty strong, and I was thankful for that but you need to learn about the ghosts around here. Box ghost is the lowest of low around here." The girl phantom was very confused now. "But... " Danny helped her up. "No buts. Figure out if someone needs help before you help. Who are you anyways?" She put on her confident arrogant face again. "I'm Ericka Phantom for your information I'm sorry but I must be going." Ericka Phantom flew off towards Nasty Burger. Danny looked around then let the rings travel up and down his body changing him back to his human form. Danny rolled his eyes and walked back to Sam and Tucker in front of Nasty Burger. "She was arrogant" stated Sam. "You're telling me" Danny sighed. "Where's Rikki?" Sam and Danny looked around. "Good question Tucker." Then Rikki came walking out of Nasty Burger. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all just stared at her. She looked at the trio and raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss something?" Then she noticed a little bit of blood running down Danny's face. Rikki's eyes widened. She ran over to Danny and inspected the cut on his head. "Are you okay?" Danny pushed away while Sam glared at her. "I'm fine, just a scratch." Danny muttered. Rikki didn't look convinced but left it alone. "I've gotta go home but I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rikki walked away. As soon as Rikki was gone Sam turned to Danny. "She had a welt on her head." Danny frowned and looked in the direction she had went.

_**So what'd you guys think? Please review so I know SOMEONE is at least reading it... **_

_**ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUN. :D  
**_


	4. Apologies and Secrets

**_Ohh, Secrets! Exciting! Well maybe not that exciting but still... whatever please enjoy! and... :O REVIEW! :D Please.  
_**

**Apologies and Secrets**

"I'm telling you! There's something going on! Even by Jaz terms! Once a coincidence, Twice a coincidence, Three times a connection." Sam, Danny, and Tucker were walking to school a week after the first incident with 'Erika Phantom'. "She does seem kind of suspicious sometimes..." Tucker agreed with Sam. "Okay guys whatever but what'll we do about huh?" Suddenly Danny gasped letting out a little blue mist. Danny sighed and looked around seeing no one he let out a battle cry. "I'm going ghost!" Glowing rings ran down his body changing his hair to white, eyes to glowing green, and his T-shirt and jeans into a black and white hazmat suit. Danny took off flying up. When he reached the tops of the buildings he looked around wondering who it was this time. But he didn't time to find out who the ghost had been when he got nailed from behind by some unknown source. Danny started falling but managed to catch himself and spin around. Dang it was Valerie. "Heya ghost boy! Let's have some fun with my new toys!" Valerie fired some glowing bullets out of her new gun. Danny went intangible in an attempt to phase through the bullets, but instead of phasing though them he got thrown across the sky onto a roof top. Danny moaned and grabbed his leg three bullets had hit his leg and the others missed. What the heck happened? Valerie flew over above Danny, laughed and hopped off her board. Those bullets were covered by a special coating to hit no matter if the thing is intangible or tangible. Valerie pulled out a gun with ammo likely coated with the same substance. Danny saw the muzzle flash and closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of the bullets ripping through him. Instead he heard Valerie grunt and the gun skitter across the ground. Danny opened his eyes to see concerned radioactive blue eyes looking at him. Ericka sighed with relief. Danny sat up and saw Valerie laying on the ground moaning. He looked back at Ericka. "Thanks" Ericka smiled and shrugged. "No problem! Oh and sorry for last time with the box ghost thing. I'm glad neither of us is dead... Well you get what I mean..." Danny chuckled. Then there was a flash and Ericka Phantom's eyes shot wide open she opened her mouth and said one word before falling over onto Danny. "Run." Tucker and Sam reached the roof just in time to see Ericka jerk as the bullet ripped into her and fall onto Danny who was sitting in a puddle of his own blood mixing with Ericka's blood. Wait blood? So they had been right! Ericka Phantom was a halfa! The familiar bright rings ran across Ericka's body changing her back into Rikki Bantom. Sam gasped. She had been right! Danny didn't react accept gently lay her on the ground next to him and lean over her and put pressure on the bullet wound. Valerie's eyes were wide open as she stumbled back. "Another halfa? I..I.. Didn't know." Then Valerie hit the edge and fell off the top of the building. Danny shot off after her and Sam replaced Danny's place by Rikki's side. "VALERIE!" Danny screamed for her as he dove off the building after her Danny flew faster than he had ever know he could trying to catch up to Valerie before she hit the ground. About 20 feet away from the ground he finally caught her and started floating down towards the ground. Valerie looked into the panting teen phantoms eyes and saw something there; Sadness, relief, and pain. "Why?" Danny didn't answer. He couldn't she had just hurt another halfa, a friend. But he couldn't let her die. Then Danny passed out and they fell the last five feet to the ground. Valerie noticed he was a lot paler then he usually was. Then the same rings Valerie had seen all that time ago on Danielle and a few seconds ago on Rikki ran across Danny leaving Danny Fenton pale, bloody and unconscious. Valerie crawled back and curled up in a ball sobbing confused and scared.

**_Haha CLIFFHANGER! sort of... maybe haha oh well please don't hurt me or anything._**

**_Sorry for all the short chapters.. They looked longer in openoffice teehee. I'll make sure when it's complete the later chapters will be longer or there will be LOTS of chapters. But will update as soon as possible._**


End file.
